Where Kurt hoped to find his dapper prince bfsb
by blacky-green
Summary: ...but found something better  Wes/Kurt WERT! Work-in-Progress  Companion to my 2 other fics in the same universe. How Kurt got over Blaine and got with Wes. Crappy summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Look here! Another Wert! College has been busy and I'm doing this on a Sunday night, one month before FINALS. I've been working on this for MONTHS. Fuuuuuu…..**

**Starts from S2E6: Never Been Kissed. Spoilers ALL THE WAY.**

**Canon until about Original Song.**

**I've just realised my 3 fics fall into the same Universe. I'm going to name it, most unoriginally: The 'Where' series. The other two fics should be read first, but it doesn't matter if you don't! Since that's the only thing all the titles have in common. Lame, I know. ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. That's why it's called FANFICTION.**

Title: Where Kurt hoped to find his dapper prince but found something better.

Chapter 1: Getting to know you.

When he really thought about how all this came to be, Kurt supposed he really needed to thank Noah Puckerman. After all, it was only because of something that Neanderthal suggested that Kurt finally got what he'd always hoped for.

It all began when Mr. Shue decided to make the Boys vs. Girls mash-up an annual thing. Once again, Kurt had been denied permission to join the girls in their frivolity. Instead, Kurt was stuck with a bunch of stupid boys. In addition to having to spend copious amounts of time with people who blatantly disregarded his opinion, Karofsky had been getting more aggressive, openly targeting Kurt. Sure, he was used to all that bullying, but there really was so much one could take before they snapped. For Kurt, it was the first meeting they had to discuss the mash-up. Artie's assumption that he pranced around in dresses irritated him to no end. So, when Noah Puckerman suggested that he pay the Warblers a visit, it had sounded like a really really good idea.

So, Kurt did a little bit of research before taking the drive down to Dalton Academy. To say that he was surprised when he arrived was an understatement. Dalton was like gay Hogwarts. The glee club was held in high esteem, no one raised their eyebrows at his fashion choices and the most charmingly dapper boy had held his hand like it was nothing. Kurt loved the school already.

And then, Blaine, the most gentlemanly boy he had ever met, opened his mouth to sing and Kurt almost melted. Blaine had the most amazing voice and the Warblers were the best acapella choir he had seen. During the performance, in between all that flirty eye-contact with Blaine, Kurt noticed this rather cute Asian boy looking at him. No, that wasn't quite right. He looked like he was accessing him. Kurt tried to ignore the look, feeling nervous. He just focused his attention on Blaine and smiled like there was nothing he'd like better than to stand there all day and hear Blaine sing. Part-way through the song, the look on the Asian boy's face changed from accessing to somewhat-friendly and Kurt allowed himself to relax a little.

Soon enough, the impromptu performance had come to an end. Blaine shot Kurt meaningful look, which Kurt returned curiously. Blaine came up to him, leaving a worried looking Asian boy and an excited glee club behind. 'Hey, are you leaving so soon?' he asked looking slightly disappointed. Kurt nodded, 'I have to get back to Lima before dinner and it's already 5.'

Blaine nodded in understanding. 'Let me walk you to your car. You did drive right?' Kurt nodded again as he headed out of the building with Blaine. They traded numbers and Kurt headed back home, a small smile on his face.

A couple of days later, Kurt received a text from Blaine: 'Hey Kurt, could you come down to Dalton later today? I'd like to talk to you about something.' Kurt was surprised, but happy that his new friend wanted to see him so soon. He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out his planner, searching for the date. Perfect. No plans. He quickly texted back: 'No problem, see you in the carpark at 3.30?' He had just exited the application when his phone buzzed with an incoming text. 'Awesome. See you soon. ' Kurt smiled at the tiny smiley on his iPhone screen before heading off to classes. That was something nice to look forward to.

Blaine rushed up to his Navigator as he stepped out, smiling before escorting him to a common room somewhere in Dalton where two of the Warblers sat. Kurt noticed that one of them was the cute Asian one, the other a tall African American with kind eyes, who then motioned for Kurt to take a seat opposite the two of them. Blaine moved over to join the other two on their side of the table. Kurt sat down across from them, looking nervous. Blaine pushed a paper cup over, 'Latte?' Kurt smiled tentatively and accepted the latte.

Blaine gestured at the two guys flanking him. 'This is Wes,' he said, pointing to the Asian boy, 'and this is David.' He finished, gesturing to the African American boy.

Kurt smiled nervously but could not stop himself from blurting, 'It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying.' Wes shared an incredulous look with David.

'We are not going to beat you up.' He reassured.

David smiled, 'You were such a terrible spy that we thought it was sort of…endearing.' At this, he exchanged a quick glance with Wes that Blaine was oblivious to because he was busy trying to down his coffee. Kurt was curious. 'Are they in a relationship?' he wondered.

Blaine put his cup down and began talking, interrupting Kurt's train of thought. 'Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came.' He gave Kurt a look.

Kurt gave a nervous laugh. 'Can I ask you guys a question?' when there were no objections, he continued, 'Are you guys all gay?'

All three of them laughed at that. Wes and David seemed thoroughly amused by the question.

'Uh, no,' Blaine responded, trying not to laugh, 'I mean, I am. But these two have girlfriends.' He said, motioning to either side of him. Kurt felt like slapping himself for assuming them to be gay, clearly they were just heterosexual life partners.

'This is not a gay school. We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy.' David explained, leaning forward.

'Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are,' Wes told him, 'It's pretty simple.' Wes smiled at Kurt.

Kurt was rendered speechless at this. Wes continued smiling at him. Kurt shifted uneasily. Blaine cocked his head to the side as Kurt appeared to be gathering his wits. He glanced at Wes and David, 'Would you guys excuse us?' Wes glanced at David, then back at Blaine. 'Take it easy Kurt.' He said, before leaving with David.

Kurt was trying to gather his thoughts when he realized that Blaine was speaking to him. He quickly zoned in on what Blaine was saying, managing to catch the tail end of his speech. '…so you have 2 choices, but tuition at Dalton is steep and I understand that not everyone can easily afford it, or you could stand up to your bullies.' Kurt was mildly startled. How in the world did Blaine know? Then it clicked. Blaine must have suffered before he came to Dalton, which explained his concern for Kurt. Kurt felt a rush of emotion towards this boy. And hey, at least he was gay this time.

As the days went by, Kurt struggled to distract himself from the increasing torment at the hands of Karofsky. Strength, willpower and support from Blaine were the only things keeping him going after Karofsky had forced a kiss on him in the locker room.

Karofsky got more violent after Kurt and Blaine had tried to confront him about his behaviour. Kurt was terrified and needed to distract himself before he started becoming more paranoid. Thankfully, help arrived in the form of Burt proposing to Carole. Kurt had a wedding to plan.

But all Kurt's efforts went to shit after he made the decision to use the choir room as the location for Finn and Burt's pre-wedding dance lessons. He made the mistake of shrinking away slightly as Karofsky passed the choir room while he was trying to teach his dad to dance. His dad, while oblivious, was very attuned to Kurt, and noticed at once. As did Finn. Upon the demand of Burt, Kurt had no choice but to admit that Karofsky had threatened him. Burt's rage was uncontainable. He stalked after Karofsky and threatened him.

Later that night, Burt sat Kurt down for a talk. 'Look son, I know we discussed this Dalton place before and we decided against it because of the cash issue. But Carole and I have agreed that you are not safe at McKinley. So, we used part of our honeymoon money as the deposit for your first two months at Dalton. Instead of going to the place I planned for, we will be talking a short honeymoon to the beach nearby. No arguments. That's our final decision.' Kurt launched himself at his dad and hugged him tightly, thanking him wordlessly. To be honest all that paranoia was taking its toll on Kurt. He always felt exhausted and was always agitated. Dalton, with its zero-tolerance-bullying policy, sounded like heaven. Kurt made up his mind to repay Carole and his dad by cooking them the best dinner ever.

The next day was a Friday, which was good, since Kurt's transfer was effective immediately, meaning he had to move into the dorms over the weekend. He announced his departure in Glee, the last period of the day.

Of all the reaction he got, Finn's was the most surprising. 'What the HELL dude!' Funny, Kurt thought Carole would have told her son. Kurt did his best to block out all the upset faces as he left the choir room and stamped down the sadness that came from knowing that Mr. Schue was just about to give him a solo for Regionals. He climbed into his Navigator and drove home.

There was a knock on his door while he was packing. 'Dad? Is that you?' Kurt asked, turning to face the door. Finn poked his head into Kurt's room. 'Hey dude, can I come in?'

Kurt sighed. 'Sure,' he said, waving Finn in, not even protesting at the horrible term Finn had used to describe him.

'I talked to Mom about you changing schools. She said it was important that you felt safe… I'm sorry for over-reacting in Glee just now…and not doing anything more.' Finn apologized looking slightly sad.

Kurt offered him a smile. 'Cheer up Finny! You'll still see me on weekends!' he smirked at the face Finn made when Kurt addressed him as Finny. Finn glanced around the room once more before grabbing Kurt into a brotherly hug. Before Kurt could react to this sudden rush of affection from his step-brother, Finn had released him and retreated to his own room. Kurt allowed himself a little smile before resuming packing.

The next morning, Burt and Finn helped pile Kurt's luggage into his Navigator before hopping into Carole's Volvo and setting off for Dalton. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by the cute looking Asian boy whose name slipped Kurt's mind.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Kurt, boy-who–I-assume-is-Kurt's-brother. I'm Wes," he smiled broadly at all four of them, "I have been instructed by Headmaster Richmond to escort you to his office. Follow me please." He gestured for them to follow before leading them through the main doors and along a series of hallways before stopping at a large office with chairs placed outside. Wes gestured for them to enter the room.

"The Headmaster is waiting for you. I will wait out here and bring you to our shared room after your meeting is over." He told Kurt, sitting down on one of the comfortable looking chairs outside the office. Kurt gave Wes a nervous smile. The Hummel-Hudson clan proceeded into the Headmaster's office.

After a short check-in with the Headmaster, the Hummel-Hudson clan exited the office, only to find that one boy had multiplied into four. Carole smiled at the three new boys. Kurt looked them over. He recognized David and the two others seemed vaguely familiar. Wes spoke up. "Sorry to spring all these new people on you but I noticed the number of bags in Kurt's car and felt more manpower was necessary in order to prevent multiple trips up and down our dormitory staircase."

Burt nodded gruffly, "Good idea kid."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel," Wes smiled, before elbowing the wavy haired brunette who had muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'suckup'.

"Well, as Kurt will already know, this is David," Wes introduced gesturing to his tall best friend.

"Hey Kurt!" David waved, awfully chipper for ten in the morning.

"Nick," he poked the wavy haired boy in his side, "and Jeff." He motioned to the skinny blonde who was caught mid-yawn.

"Sorry. Still a little sleepy," he apologized to Burt and Carole.

"Unfortunately, Blaine is still asleep. It is unwise to attempt to wake him up anytime before eleven on weekends without possessing any coffee with which to bribe him." Wes explained to Kurt as he led their little entourage back to the Navigator.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "How that boy manages to find enough coffee to sustain his addiction is a mystery to me." He mumbled under his breath. Wes, the only one standing close enough let out a small chuckle before being interrupted by a suddenly awake sounding Jeff.

"WOAH! Kurt did you bring your entire house?" he exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the 7 large bags stacked in the back of the Navigator.

"Of course not!" Kurt snapped irritably.

"Dude, that's not even half of his stuff!" Finn told a shocked looking Jeff.

Jeff pretended to faint into the arms of an amused looking Nick before he was thwacked upside the head by David. Jeff picked himself up, rubbing his head and mock-glaring at David. Kurt laughed at their antics before unlocking his Navigator.

Kurt smiled to himself as the Dalton boys grabbed his luggage and led their mini-entourage through the school and to his new second home, his family following behind.

This was going to be a good change.

**THE END! FOR NOW. I don't want to keep you guys waiting but I can't seem to continue! I've been stuck here for ages!**

**So I'll try my best to churn out the rest of the story before New Years.**

**REVIEW. I NEED INSPRIRATION TO FINISH THIS!**

**Thank you darlings. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! So here is Chapter 2! (FINALLY!) It develops the growing friendship between Kurt, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. **

**Sorry guys, but lots of identical portions from the fic in Wes's POV.**

Chapter 2: Not all straight boys are homophobic.

Adapting to living in a room with Wes was a lot different from adapting to sharing a house with Finn. On the positive side, Wes was a lot neater, cleaner and had less objectionable clothing choices. However, Wes did sometimes live up to his title of 'anal-retentive Council member'. He would bitch and moan about Kurt's alarm being an hour earlier than his (what did he know? It took lots of time and effort to keep his face looking this flawless!) he kept trying to hijack Kurt's stereo and play his own music and Kurt kept forgetting that he had to knock before entering as Wes could have been changing or stuff like that(if Kurt was completely honest, he didn't really mind walking in while Wes was changing, though it seemed to bother Wes a little).

Overall, while it did take getting used to, Kurt really enjoyed sharing a room with Wes. He didn't think he could have asked for a better roommate. Wes was agreeable, clean and friendly. Sharing with Wes meant making a whole lot of new friends since David, Nick and Jeff were always dropping by to do homework, chat or watch movies. It was nice. Kurt had grown particularly close to Jeff and Nick since David was always hogging Wes when they were over. He soon found out that Jeff and Nick were a couple. They didn't hide it, but were not very fond of public displays of affection. He thought it was sweet, the way Nick was so protective of Jeff sometimes. Wes and David were completely comfortable with them, which put Kurt at ease. It was nice to know his new friends had nothing against homosexuals.

Being the roommate of a council member did nothing to help him during his first warbler practice. All his suggestions were shot down, kindly. He was also given the responsibility of caring for Pavarotti, who he fell in love with instantly. After that disastrous practice, Blaine rushed up to tell him that the council was willing to let him audition for a solo the next practice along with Nick and Jeff. He smiled at Blaine and excused himself to his room. Kurt quickly scribbled a note informing Wes that he would be back late before grabbing his portable stereo and heading to McKinley in search for Rachel. Her advice, while perfectly sound, resulted in Kurt failing spectacularly at his very first Warbler Audition. While Jeff and Nick did very well, Kurt was certain that his performance was flawless and definitely more impressive than theirs, which while upbeat and fun, was predictable.

He hid out in his room, declining Blaine's offers to go for coffee off-campus. He laid in wait for his room mate. He needed an explanation.

When Wes entered the room to find Kurt sitting on his own bed, staring expectantly at the door, he sighed to himself. He was definitely in for some explaining.

'Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. I would have loved to give you that solo, but it would have gone against my morals. But believe me when I say I really hoped you would get it.' Wes explained.

Kurt looked up and caught Wes's eye. He sighed. 'Just tell me why I didn't get the solo Wes. I know it was good. So there must have been something else.'

Wes shook his head, settling himself on the edge of his own bed. 'Look Kurt, while I really loved your performance, as did David, you need to realize that the Warblers are an acapella choir. This means that our song selections are limited somewhat. While your rendition of that song was flawless,' Kurt gave him a small smile at this, 'I really couldn't see it being made into a song for an acapella choir. That's why you didn't get your solo. So maybe you want to keep that in mind the next time you audition?' he asked.

Kurt was nodded slowly. He smiled at Wes. That made a lot of sense. 'Thanks for explaining this to me Wes. You're a great roommate. Although your bad taste in clothing horrifies me.' Kurt said, patting Wes gently on his shoulder as he got off the bed.

'Hey! There's nothing wrong with wearing jeans and t-shirts!' Wes protested weakly.

'Sure, if you want to look boring.' Kurt replied before turning around to grab something out of his bag, not noticing that Wes had stuck out his tongue at his back.

The next big event in Kurt's life at Dalton was the Warbler's Gap Attack. With Valentines' Day coming up, Kurt was expecting someone to come up with the idea of some romantic, extravagant notion. He definitely did not expect it to come from his little group of friends. Nick and Jeff, while extremely attached, were not ones for public displays of affection. David had shared his big plans for his girlfriend when she returned a week after the actual date. Blaine had been surprisingly mum about the subject, other than their brief discussion at the Lima Bean. Kurt had expected Wes to plan some romantic gesture for his girlfriend, only to have that notion dashed after he had asked after his plans for the big day.

'So Wes, any big plans for Valentines' Day?' Kurt had asked while lounging on his bed.

Wes looked up from the book he was reading. 'Nope. Nothing planned. I might consider taking up the offer Jeff and Nick made of playing a marathon round of Halo.'

Kurt was curious. 'Won't your girlfriend be mad? I know Tina was when Artie blew her off for Halo… Besides, you don't seem to see her very often.'

'What girlfriend?' Wes asked confused, 'I don't have a girlfriend…'

Kurt pulled himself up and stared at Wes. 'But that first day I met you, Blaine said you had one. I know David still has his. He's always running out to see Beverly. What happened? Do you want to talk about it?' Kurt was concerned. Wes did not seem particularly upset about his break-up, unlike most normal teenaged males. Kurt hoped he did not have a psychological problem of some sort. That would be worrying.

Wes put his book down. 'You mean 'Nessa? We broke up. Nothing much to share really. It was mutual. We were drifting apart. I still love her though. She's one of my best friends. I'd bring her out for a nice dinner on Valentines' Day but she has a date with Trent. What about you? Any plans?'

Kurt sighed. 'Never. I think Valentines' Day is a stupid holiday. Maybe I'm just jaded. Being a gay kid in Ohio, you don't get that many options.'

Wes looked like he was about to say something, but seemed to change his mind at the last moment. 'Well, you're free to join our Halo marathon if you want.' Wes offered, knowing Nick and Jeff wouldn't mind.

Kurt offered him a wan smile, wondering what Wes was going to say. 'I'll think about it, but thanks for the offer Wes. It's really sweet of you. Even though you know I suck at Halo.'

Wes laughed. 'Well, I'll let you team up with me. I'm pretty good at it. Maybe I can make up for your deaths.' He shot Kurt a cheeky grin.

Kurt tossed a pillow at Wes's face. 'Dick,' he muttered, not meaning the insult entirely, 'Goodnight Wes. Gotta sleep now or else I'll never wake up in time for breakfast.' Kurt settled down into bed, pulling his covers all the way up over his head exaggeratedly.

'Goodnight Kurt' Kurt swore he could hear the laugh in Wes's voice but chose to ignore it.

Kurt was mindlessly doodling in his notebook when Blaine suddenly popped up in front of him. Kurt slammed his notebook shut, heart pounding at almost being caught drawing hearts around his name and Blaine's. He barely registered what Blaine was saying and allowed him to pull him along the corridor.

Soon enough, Kurt realized that Blaine had dragged him to the Warbler rehearsal room, where all the other Warblers were waiting. Kurt figured that someone must have called an emergency meeting. He looked around expectantly as he sat down with Blaine at his side.

Wes banged his gavel. 'This emergency meeting is called to order. Junior Member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours.' Wes smiled slightly at Blaine. He may have been very rigid when it came to Warbler traditions, but he had a soft spot for all his friends.

Blaine rose from his seat and Kurt started clapping, but immediately stopped upon receiving a look from Nick. He folded his hands in his lap awkwardly.

'Esteemed Council, I'll be brief,' Blaine began, 'simply put,' he looked around, before making eye contact with Kurt, 'I'm in love.'

Kurt hid a smile as the rest of the Warblers made sounds of appreciation.

'Congrats.' A Warbler, Logan, piped up.

Blaine looked a little embarrassed. 'I'm not really good at talking about my feelings, I'm much better at singing them,' he glanced at Kurt again. Kurt smiled encouragingly, 'but still, I could use a little help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual, in song, off-campus.' He finished nervously.

A murmur of dissent went up around the room. 'What?' Wes blurted out, as did many other Warblers. With a few exclamations of 'Are you serious?' Performing off-campus? That was unheard of! David shook his head and looked away from Blaine.

Wes sighed. He picked up his gavel and banged it in a call for order.

Blaine looked like he was expecting a response like this. 'I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual,' he began.

Wes cut him off, 'The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927. When the spirit of St. Louis over shot the tarmac and plowed through 7 Warblers in an impromptu rendition of "Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy".' David seemed to agree 'Why would we even consider what you're asking?' he questioned, a hand at his temple, as if to ward off an oncoming headache. Kurt was confused. Why were they making such a big fuss about a performance? Deep in his thoughts, he failed to notice the look the two council members shared.

'I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals!' Blaine asserted, 'We're becoming privileged porcelain birds!'

This angered most of the Warblers and they all started trying to talk over each other to deny this.

Thad looked annoyed. 'You mock us, sir!' he exclaimed, glaring at Blaine.

Wes banged his gavel again, mildly agitated. 'Thad, David. I WILL have order.' He demanded, pointing his gavel at a couple of Warblers, giving David a look to get him to sit down.

Kurt's hand shot up into the air. 'May I PLEASE say something,' Kurt asked, his hand high in the air. Wes pointed his gavel at Kurt, giving him permission to speak. David straightened his blazer before sitting back down.

Kurt rose. 'With respect, I believe Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel that we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones,' there were no objections, except an odd look from Thad, so Kurt carried on.

'When I was on New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. Mattress stores, shopping malls. I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once.' A couple of Warblers laughed. Kurt looked at the Warblers imploringly, 'But it gave us confidence,' he smiled at Blaine, 'it kept us loose.'

Most of the Warblers already looked convinced. 'And where would this performance take place?' Wes asked Blaine as Kurt sat down. Kurt smiled inwardly.

'The GAP. At the North Hills mall.' Blaine said, 'I'd like to call it, "The Warblers GAP Attack".' Laughter followed this proclamation.

'Why the GAP?' Kurt asked, smiling.

Blaine looked at Kurt, 'The guy that I like is a Junior Manager.' He said almost apologetically.

Kurt felt his heart sink as his expression froze on his face. Wes banged his gavel and asked, 'All those in favour?' All the Warblers raised their hands, except Kurt, who was too upset to even register Wes's voice.

Upon dismissal, Kurt rushed to his room immediately while speed-dialing Rachel to arrange a sleepover. He didn't even wait to walk up with Wes, as was his habit.

He hurriedly packed an overnight bag before heading for the door, but was intercepted by Wes.

'Kurt? What are you doing?' Wes asked curiously.

'I'm having a sleepover at Rachel's tonight. Don't worry, I'll be back by tomorrow.' He smiled sadly at Wes.

Wes shrugged. 'Sure. Have fun then.' He said as Kurt left the room.

While the sleepover at Rachel's didn't do much to change the fact that Kurt had made it all up in his head with regards to Blaine, spending time with his favourite girls, Rachel and Mercedes, did make him feel a lot better. He was in a better mood when he returned to Dalton the next morning.

Even so, Kurt was not looking forward to the 'Warbler Gap Attack'.

**THE END! Of Chapter 2**

**So the next chapter will focus on the day of the Warbler GAP attack. I'm sorry this is taking so long but I have school and stuff so I'll try my best ok!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! Here's Chapter 3!**

**The Warbler Gap attack! (:**

Chapter 3: The Warbler Gap Attack

It was the day of the 'Gap Attack'. Kurt was arranging his tie when Wes returned from the bathroom dressed in his uniform.

'How are you feeling?' he asked Kurt, looking over while looping his tie around his neck. Kurt shrugged.

'I don't know,' Kurt mumbled as they left the room, 'Ask me again later.' He was surprised when Wes reached over and gave him a one-armed hug, his other arm occupied with his tie.

Kurt smiled at him, heart fluttering. He sometimes wondered what he did to deserve Wes as his roommate. He squeezed back gently. 'Thanks Wes.' He smiled.

To put it nicely, the 'Gap Attack' was a complete disaster. For Kurt, as well as Blaine. The guy Blaine was supposedly 'in love' with looked terrible. Floppy untamed hair and the most hideously disgusting brown hoodie, Kurt really did NOT see the charm. He would be able to understand if the Assistant Manager was some tall blonde Adonis. But he was not. Simply put, Kurt would rather date Thad than that Gap guy. And no one really liked Thad. He was obnoxious and socially unaware. His only redeeming factor was his very lovely ass. Oh, the irony.

Still, Kurt was rather satisfied with himself. The Warblers seemed to enjoy the performance, as did the customers. Kurt had spent a healthy amount of time shooting death glares at the Assistant manager and Blaine alternately. Still, at the end of the performance the Warblers were 'kindly asked to leave the premises'.

This left Kurt outside, waiting for Blaine while he attempted to ask the guy out. To be honest, Kurt was pretty sure he would say no. Blaine got the guy fired and outed him to his entire work place. Which crazy person would date a guy like that? Kurt was beginning to worry about his questionable taste in guys. First there was Finn, who was nice most of the time, but his hidden homophobia always surfaced at the worst of times. Still, Kurt was glad to have him as a brother now. Once Finn realised that just because Kurt was gay did not mean that he hit on every available guy in sight, he began to relax and was getting to know Kurt better as a brother. Then came Sam, the lemon blonde who was so dorky and so accepting but so straight. Last but not least, Blaine Anderson. Kurt believed that Blaine's taste in guys was worse than his. How could anyone pick THAT over him?

After Kurt had rudely pointed out to Jeremiah (that floppy haired grossness) that his hair was enough to scream 'GAY!' at the world, he stayed on with Blaine, performing his best friend duties of comforting Blaine and insulting Jeremiah perfectly before admitting that he was hoping the serenade was for him. The torch Kurt had held for Blaine for so long diminished when Blaine started giving him some crappy excuse about not being good at romance and not wanting to ruin their friendship. Kurt was tempted to smack his friend but refrained from doing so. He verbally gave some non-committal answer. He felt like Blaine wasn't who he thought he was. Sure, they were still great friends who got along splendidly, but Kurt no longer thought the sun shone out of Blaine Anderson's backside.

Kurt slid himself into the passenger seat of Blaine's car as he prepared for the journey back to Dalton. Now, all he needed to finally get over his extremely naïve crush on Blaine were a pint of Ben & Jerry's, a good movie and someone to vent to. Thank goodness for perfect roommates. Kurt smiled to himself, looking forward to seeing Wes already.

Kurt barged into their shared room and headed straight for his bed, flopping onto it ungracefully. He failed to notice Wes sit up abruptly and put his book down.

'Do you want to talk?' Wes offered cautiously. Kurt peeked at him from the corner of his eye. He noticed that Wes was genuinely offering and rolled over to face him. 'Actually, I do want to talk. Very much.'

Wes hauled himself up from his position lying on his bed to settle on the edge before motioning for Kurt to go on.

There was a moment of silence before…'Blaine Anderson is so clueless! I don't know what I saw in him really. You know what happened after the GAP Attack? We went for coffee, where I basically TOLD him that I thought he was going to serenade me and his only response was 'oh, I don't want to ruin our friendship' yeah right. 'I'm bad at romance!' what a lie. I can't stand to be around him anymore. It's too painful.' He moaned, burying his head into his pillow.

Wes moved over to Kurt's bed and patted his shoulder comfortingly. 'It's alright. You can always hang out with me and David. Or Jeff and Nick, who love you.' He encouraged.

Kurt smiled, he really did have the most amazing roommate, 'Thanks Wes, you're a good friend. I need to tell you something though. I told Blaine that I found something for the Warblers to do on Valentines' Day. I'm planning a Lonely Hearts Dinner and Breadstix in Lima, and I'm really hoping the Warblers can perform.'

Wes was silent for a few minutes. 'I don't see why not. I'll just clear it with Thad and David. But I'm sure they'll agree. Then we can help you plan it.' He smiled.

Kurt hugged Wes on impulse 'Thank you so much Wes!' He exclaimed. Wes grinned and returned the hug.

'Now, shall we have a movie marathon? Action movies? Jeff and David left a couple here the last time. It'll keep your mind of Blaine at least.' He said, pulling out a few movies.

'oh! oh! Do you have Inception? I loved that movie! Please Wes? Pleasepleaseplease!' Kurt all but begged, he was really glad to have such a good friend in Wes.

Wes laughed. 'How about you go take a shower and I'll look for it. I'm sure I have it somewhere…' he trailed off as Kurt tackle hugged him again before gathering up his things and dashing to the showers. Venting and his favourite movie. Now all he needed to do was convince Jeff to go buy him some Ben & Jerry's…

**Okay, so I wanted to do more but this seemed like a good place to stop this chapter.**

**Next Chapter, V-day eve and V-day!**

**I promise more Jeff, Nick, David and Wes.**

**If you really want to know what will happen, read my other story 'Where Wes looked long and hard and found what he was looking for'.**

**The storylines are the same!**

**So please Review!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry to make you guys wait so long. Meh. I've been super busy. Finals and stuff. And then I started on another FIC.**

**I'll try to finish this up soon!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4: It's Singles' Awareness Day…or is it?

Since the GAP Attack, Kurt had tried to distance himself from Blaine and started spending more time with Wes, consequently spending more time with David, Jeff and Nick. On top of that, Wes and David were helping him plan the lonely hearts dinner at Breadstix for Valentines' Day. As expected, the initial suggestion had been met with concerns over neglecting girlfriends. However, Kurt had managed to arrange it such that there would be vacancies in Breadstix for all the Warblers and their girlfriends to have a nice dinner.

On the eve of Valentines' Day, Wes organized a movie marathon and invited David, Jeff, Nick and Blaine over. As much as Kurt was still uncomfortable around Blaine, they were still friends. Kurt just made sure to sit as far away from Blaine as he possibly could. Blaine, ever oblivious, didn't notice and just settled himself next to David. Kurt and Wes were lounging on Kurt's bed, David and Blaine on Wes's and Jeff and Nick were just lying on the floor in between, hogging their pizza dinner.

'Six, hand me the pepperoni box.' Kurt instructed, holding his hand out for the pizza. Jeff grabbed the box and passed it to Wes, who handed it to Kurt.

David laughed, 'Six? You guys have secret code names now?'

'Yup', chorused Nick, Jeff and Kurt.

Wes nudged Kurt. 'So what are your secret code names and how do they work?'

Kurt grinned. 'At this moment, I'm One, Nick is Three and Jeff is Six. As for how they work… You'll have to figure that out yourself! That's why it's a SECRET codename!' he laughed, poking Wes in the side.

The two of them laughed, Wes attempting to return the poke without rolling one of them out of the bed. After a couple of minutes, they settled down, Kurt cuddling into Wes's side. They never noticed the smile on David's face when he saw their interaction.

3 movies later, Blaine announced his need for sleep and spacious quarters to do so, and promptly left. Kurt had fallen asleep halfway through the last movie and was lying with his head on Wes's shoulder, his legs under his blanket. David grinned over at Wes, who childishly stuck his tongue out at his best friend. 'Looks like someone's making progress.' David teased, gesturing at the sleeping Kurt.

Wes sighed, 'He just thinks of me as a friend. A really close friend, but a friend nonetheless.'

Nick rolled over to face Wes, joining the conversation. 'Well of course he just thinks of you as a friend. He thinks you're straight! Nothing's going to happen.'

Jeff mumbled his agreement as he snuggled closer to Nick sleepily. Nick smiled fondly at Jeff and wrapped an arm around him, pulling the blanket they brought over Jeff.

Wes laughed. 'Aww, you're so cute when you're both sleepy.' Jeff sleepily flipped him off, causing Wes to laugh more. However, Wes's movements had dislodged Kurt's head from his shoulder.

'Mmmm…Wes, stop moving…' he muttered, dragging himself lower into the bed and pulling Wes along with him. He eventually settled his head on Wes's chest and wrapped his arms around his new pillow. Wes smiled to himself, ignoring the smirks from Nick and David.

'Looks like we're all sleepy. Besides, we have a performance tomorrow. Thad will probably have us practicing right after lunch. Goodnight.' David ended his mini-monologue as he flicked the light switch before comfortably falling asleep on Wes's bed.

Kurt snuggled happily into his very comfortable pillow. He was awake, but would gladly go back to sleep. He could hear snores coming from the direction of Wes's bed. 'That's not right, Wes doesn't snore.' Kurt was confused. Then Kurt realized that his 'pillow' was moving gently. He opened his eyes carefully, hoping not to startle his 'pillow'. He flushed deeply when he realized what, or who, he had been using as a pillow for the entire night. He attempted to untangle himself from his oblivious roomie before gathering his things and rushing to the showers, face flushed.

After dealing with his morning absolutions, Kurt dressed in his Dalton uniform hurriedly, shivering slightly from his cold shower. He carried his things back to his room, hoping that Wes has left already so that he wouldn't have to deal with things.

As luck would have it, Wes was just clambering out of bed as Kurt walked through the door. 'HIS BED!' His mind supplied unhelpfully. Kurt can feel a hot blush creeping up upon his cheeks. He mumbles a half-hearted good morning before grabbing whatever he needs and dashing out before Wes can even wake up enough to respond.

Kurt spends the rest of the day doing his best to avoid his roommate. So, he makes sure to always be doing something or talking to someone. If Wes somehow manages to catch him when he's free, he makes up some excuse to dash off at once. He even makes up some reason so that Wes will not be taking his Navigator to Breadsticks. He doesn't think he'll be able to stand driving the 2 hours from Westerville to Lima with Wes sitting a foot away from him in his car. He feels a little bit bad about backing out on their agreement, but he'll deal with his guilt later. Maybe make it up to Wes by baking him cookies or something.

At Breadstix, while Kurt gives his little speech, he actively avoids glancing over at Wes. He can tell that Wes is watching him and it makes him nervous. Thank goodness no one ever gives him solos in the Warblers. He doesn't think he could have sung one today. Not even his favourite song 'Defying Gravity'. That's how nervous he was. So he just pretends to doo-wop with Blaine and the Pips, frowning when Blaine sings the line 'sometimes it doesn't come at all' to Santana. As much as they bitch and moan at each other, they understand each other on a level. The thing is, Blaine doesn't even realize what he has done. Santana frowns at the hair-gel-helmet-head. Sometime later in their performance, Kurt notices that Wes goes over and gives Santana a hug. Kurt smiles before catching himself. As if he needed any more reasons to like the guy. He actively avoids looking at Wes for the rest of the song.

Once the song is done, Kurt heads to the Latina's table and sits with her.

"Hey, Satan. Ignore Blaine. He has no idea what he's doing." He tells her as he lowers himself into the seat opposite her. She simply smirked at him.

"Porcelain, what makes you think anything the Hobbit says matters to me?"

Kurt laughed. He really did miss the craziness of New Directions. He was just about to ask her something when Wes appears at the table and smiles.

"Hi Kurt. I suppose you're Santana" he asks politely. Santana smirks at Kurt as he tries to excuse himself, standing up to leave the table. Wes grabs his wrist. "I need to talk to you." He tells him, pulling him back down.

Santana moves over to another table to sit with the recently dumped Sam to give the two boys a little privacy. Kurt sits back down and is rather nervous. He knows he's going to be called out on his odd behaviour.

"Look, Kurt," Wes begins, "You've been avoiding me for the whole day. Can I at least know why?" he asks, sounding frustrated.

Kurt looks around and decides that this is not the place to discuss this. He stands up and motions for Wes to follow him out of the restaurant. The eventually settle at a small secluded bench.

"Wes…I'm really sorry about avoiding you…but I'm really embarrassed and terribly sorry for using you as a human pillow last night." Kurt tells him, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Wes shoots Kurt a confused look. "What?"

'This isn't easy for me Wesley,' Kurt begins, not noticing Wes's surprised look. 'You're straight, we share a room. It's really inappropriate for me to have such feelings towards you…and to take advantage of you while in a vulnerable state.'

Wes looked up hopefully. 'What sort of feelings Kurt?'

Kurt was annoyed. 'Do you have to make me say it Wesley! It's uncomfortable enough for me as it is! I have a stupid crush on you, alright? Last night made it all the more evident. I don't want your looks of disgust or anything. I'll just leave now.' Kurt stands up and makes to leave but Wes just pulls him back, smiling widely.

Kurt finally attempts to meet his eyes, and sees his smile. 'Damn it Wesley! This is not some kind of joke! I'm really serious-!' he yells at Wes, but is cut off when Wes pulls him into a sweet kiss.

Kurt stiffens against Wes and shoves him away. He knows he's crying. Wes looks alarmed.

'This had better not be a joke Wesley! It's not funny at all!' Kurt tells him through tears.

Wes smiles at him. 'It's not a joke Kurt,' he explains patiently a large grin taking over his face. 'I really really like you and hope you'll be my boyfriend?' he asks carefully.

Kurt is stunned for a moment, but once the sentence registers he rushes into Wes's arms.

The two of them sit on the bench a little longer, holding hands. Before they return to the warmth of Breadstix. They've discussed it and decided to keep it to themselves for a little while. At least till after Regionals, assuming they'll still be together then. Kurt is pretty confident though. They do really care about each other.

**Sorry for awkward chapter ending. I forsee at least 2 more chapters.**

**The Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza, followed by the Klaine kiss!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
